


Spider

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Randomly assigned lad for this prompt: JohnQuick summary: the lads, a spider, and then more spiders.TW for arachnophobia, because...spiders. In fact, let me apologize now because if you have that, you’ve had to read that word a lot just in this summary. Please forgive me that, and also maybe skip this fic. As someone who does not like spiders myself, I will not blame you one bit. This was honestly a little hard to write.
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Spider

“John, get it away, or I’m firing you.” 

“You won’t,” John laughed. “Freddie, he’s tiny, re-” 

“No!” Freddie threw himself across the room to get away. “I don’t care how big or small he is! I don’t want him dead, I just want him far away from me! Put him outside!” 

“Freddie, Deaky’s right,” Brian smiled, taking the small spider off John’s hand so it could crawl around on his. “This is a baby!” 

“Oh wonderful, so Shelob is somewhere else in the studio then,” Freddie said. “Roger, please, help me talk some sense into them.” 

Brian moved towards Roger, who darted away to huddle by Freddie. “This is harassment, if you two keep this up!” 

“So dramatic,” Brian chuckled. “Here, John. Take our little friend outside.” 

John carefully took the spider back, giggling as he did, and ran to let him out in the grass near the studio. 

He returned, and showed his empty hands. “See? No more spider.” 

“Thank you,” Freddie sighed. “I know they won’t hurt me, and yet-” 

“And yet you squeal,” John teased. 

“I did not squeal!” 

“Squeaked.” 

“Deaky!” 

“Like a mouse!” 

“I could still fire you,” Freddie said, half-jokingly. 

“And tell me who would save you from spiders then?” John asked. “You know Brian would let them stay, rent-free!” 

“He would!” Roger cried, sounding utterly betrayed. 

Brian rolled his eyes. “They don’t hurt anything! And how would a spider pay rent anyway?” 

“Would need to be a unanimous decision to get rid of me as well,” John continued. 

“Oh hush,” Freddie scolded. “You know I kid. You aren’t going anywhere!” 

“We’ll just give you an extra title,” Roger added. 

“Oh?” John asked.

“Bassist and Resident Spider Relocator,” Roger replied. 

“Plus the finances and business side of things,” John said.

“That too,” Freddie agreed. “But the spider thing is equally important.” 

“If this is all satisfactorily resolved, can we get on to practicing?” Brian asked, grabbing the Red Special. 

“Don’t fuss,” Roger scolded playfully, and took to his seat behind the drums. “All is well, and we’ll get on with-” 

He gave a tentative tap at one of the toms, and _screamed_. 

Tiny spiders, hundreds, thousands of them, flooded out from that drum, and over the rest of the kit, spilling onto the floor. 

“This was a great session,” Freddie said with a clap of his hands. “But I’m going to go now, to wherever on Earth has no spiders. Rog, would you like to join me?” 

They were out the door in a flash, fast enough that one might have expected to see a cartoon outline of their bodies left behind. 

“...If we never tell Freddie and Rog, we can use the bowls in the kitchen to gather them and get them outside,” John said, watching the spiders swarm, taking over the studio rapidly. 

“Could do,” Brian nodded. “Slight issue though.” 

He reached down and raised up his trouser legs to reveal spiders crawling up his calves. 

“So...I’m gonna go outside, strip down to my pants, hope no one sees, and try and get these guys off,” Brian said, walking awkwardly and slowly to the door, carefully holding the Red Special up high enough that no spiders should be able to reach it. 

John looked down, and nodded at the spiders climbing over his shoes. “How about I get you lot outside?” 

“Rest of you?” he called out as he left. “Studio’s yours, I guess. Good luck on the album!” 

The spiders, being spiders, said nothing. But they continued their take over of the studio, clambering over and into any instruments they could reach. 


End file.
